Trace gas measurements using laser-based optical absorption techniques frequently use off-axis optical resonators, commonly referred to as Herriott cells. Herriott cells contains reflective surfaces that reflect a light beam multiple times in the cell. In this way, a Herriott cell (and other types of multi-pass optical cells) provides an optical path that is longer than the physical dimension of the cell. This increases absorption and, therefore, decreases detection limits to more easily detect trace gasses in low concentration. A multi-pass optical cell can be a closed path cell (closed to the outside environment) or an open path cell (open to the outside environment). Because open path cells are exposed to the outside environment, the reflective surfaces of open path cells can be subject to contaminants (such as rainwater droplets, dirt, and debris) that can affect the reflection pattern of the light. These cells have an increased sensitivity to such contaminants due to the multiple reflections in the cells. There is a need, therefore, for a multi-pass optical cell with a mechanism for maintaining reflectance of a reflective surface in adverse environmental conditions.